1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat sink, and more particularly to a heat sink capable of engaging an electronic device with the heat sink rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
To maintain a computer running well, it is well known in the electronic industry to mount a heat sink on an electronic device, which generates heat while working (such as CPU), to keep the electronic device under a suitable temperature.
In prior art, the heat sink is provided with an elastic pressing member to secure the heat sink on the electronic device or on a circuit board. The conventional pressing members are classified into two types and they are described hereunder.
The pressing member of the first type is that the pressing member crosses above the electronic device and ends thereof are secured on a base. On one conventional technology, the pressing member is a plate-like member to provide a well performance for pressing the electronic device. The width of such pressing member reduces the area on the heat sink to provide fins, hence it affect heat dissipating. The other conventional technology provides a strip-like pressing member with a narrow width. Such pressing member gives a less effect for the fins provided on the heat sink, but the shape of the pressing member is twisted to provide enough pressure for pressing the heat sink. Such pressing is easy to be deformed and some of the fins must be provided at specific positions to lock protrusions of the pressing member. This increases the cost of manufacture.
The second type provides the pressing members at opposite sides thereof. One conventional technology provides the electronic device with a mount at opposite sides thereof to connect the pressing members respectively. Such structure has a poor stability and a higher cost. The other technology provides a shaft running through the stacked heat sink plates. The shaft is clipped at opposite ends by an elastic clip respectively and is installed on a base. The structure of the second invention is complex and there is no stable structure between the heat sink plates and the base.